The torn brother
by Schrijvertje
Summary: Back in 1864 Damon fell in love with Katherine, but she prefered Stefan and had a little secret of her own. Now Damon met Elena, who looks just like Katherine. Will she choose him instead of Stefan? Written in Damon's point of view. Starts in 1864. Damon/Stefan/ Katherine , Damon/Stefan/Elena
1. Home

**Hi,**

**This story is written in Damon's point of view.  
****It starts in 1864 and it's about Stefan, Damon and Katherine.  
Later on it will be about Stefan, Damon and Elena.  
The story is loosly based on the series.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**1864**

' Home. I'm finally home.' I said to myself when I was standing in front of the Salvatore's boarding-house, my home.

I had been serving the country as a soldier for the past few months and I was on leave for a few weeks, giving me the chance to come home.

Unlike my father, my brother send me a letter now and then, in which he told me what was going on in our estate and in Mystic Falls, my hometown.

I was excited to see him again, my little brother Stefan. I was a lot less excited to see my father, who I never had a good bound with.

In one of his letters Stefan told me a girl was staying at our estate, her name was Katherine Pierce, Stefan thought she was beautiful and she had a good background.

From his letters I could conclude that he fancied the girl, but he'd never admit it to me, not before he got her hooked.

' I'm home!' I shouted through the house when I got inside.

I dropped my suitcases on the floor and threw my jacket over one of them, it our servants job to bring them to my room.

' Welcome back, brother.' Stefan replied when he walked out of the living room.

' Stefan.' I said smiling, giving him a tight hug. ' Missed me much?'

He shook his head laughing. ' I had my distraction when you were gone. I'm sure you know what I mean.'

I smirked, I defiantly knew what he meant and to be honest I was pretty curious for this Katherine girl who made my brothers heart race.

' Sure thing, Stef.' I replied. ' Sure thing.'

' Father is arranging a big dinner to celebrate your back.' Stefan said. ' Although he won't admit it, he's proud of you.'

I only heard his last sentence with one ear and it was the fault of Katherine Pierce who just appeared in the hallway.

My jaw dropped when I saw the girl, Stefan made an understatement when he used the word ' beautiful', she wasn't just beautiful she was absolutely stunning.

Her long brown curls that fell over her shoulders, those big brown beautiful orbs which were looking at me, the shape of her face was almost perfect and then her dress which accented every curve of her body perfectly.

This stunning girl got me hooked immediately, the sad part was that Stefan fancied her too.

' Brother, you know it's rude to not introduce me to the girl, do you?' I asked laughing, giving a little nod towards the girl.

I pulled myself together very quickly, I didn't want her to think I was a creep by staring at her.

Stefan turned around, not knowing what I was talking about, but when he saw the girl he smiled.

' Katherine, I'm sorry.' He said to her while he took her hand and led her to me. ' Let me introduce you to my brother. Katherine this is Damon. Damon, Katherine.'

' It's nice to meet you, Damon.' Katherine said a little shy, looking to the ground.

' The pleasure is all mine miss Pierce.' I replied while I took her hand in mine and softly kissed it.

Now her brown eyes connected with my blue ones and I took the liberty to give her a quick wink which Stefan didn't see.

God, she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

' Katherine, you should get ready for dinner.' Stefan said. ' Father said it would be ready by 6.'

She smiled politely at both of us before she walked to the stairs, looking at us one more time before she made her way up.

' Well, what did you think?' Stefan asked eagerly. ' Isn't she a beauty?'

' I think you found yourself a good girl, Stefan.' I replied. ' She sure is beautiful.'

' Damon, welcome home.' My father said, he just walked in and now comes to me to give me a hug. ' It's nice to see you, son.'

' It's nice to see you too, dad.' I answered smiling. ' I'm glad to be home.'

' Come with me, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me about.' He said while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the living room.

It was my father who talked the most of the time and to be honest I didn't hear the most of what he said.

My thoughts where with Katherine and I was excited that I would see her again at the dinner table.

There was even a little chance that I could talk to her for a while, if I had the luck sitting close to her.

The only thing that kept me back from charming her was my brother, it could be a problem that he fancied her too.

On the other hand, if I charmed her she could decide who of us she liked best.

I sat down next to Stefan at the dining table, leaving the spot next to me available.

Katherine didn't arrive for dinner yet, leaving the spot open would give her the chance to sit down next to me.

Stefan and I both looked up when Katherine entered the room, followed by a women and a younger girl.

My father stood up, Stefan and I followed his example.

' Damon, let me introduce you to our guests.' My father said while he walked to the tree women who just entered the room, me following in his footsteps.

' Damon, this is Katherine Pierce.' He said.

' We already met earlier, sir.' Katherine replied. ' Stefan introduced us.'

' It's nice to see you again, Katherine.' I said while again I took her hand and kissed the palm of it softly.

' And this lady and her daughter are Pearl and Anna.' My father continued as if no one had interrupted him.

' Nice to meet the both of you.' I said while I gave Pearl a polite nod and Anna a warm smile.

' Now since we are complete, let's sit down and eat.' My father said before he went back to the dining table.

I did the same but I stopped at the empty chair next to me, which I pulled back for Katherine.

' Thank you, Damon.' She said before she sat down. ' That's nice of you.'

I smiled back at her before I sat down myself, between her and Stefan.

' What are you doing?' Stefan whispered.

' Just trying to be polite, brother.' I replied softly.

He already was onto me and I couldn't have that, if he knew I liked Katherine too he wouldn't leave the two of us alone for a second.

Our servants came in with the food, which smelled define and started to fill our plates.

The food tasted good, it was much better than the food I got in the army and I emptied my plate before I got distracted by Katherine again.

' So miss Pierce, can you tell me why we have the pleasure to have you as our guest?' I asked.

' Feel free to call me Katherine.' She replied smiling. ' And the reason that I'm staying here is a long story I don't want to bore you with.'

' I'm not bored that fast.' I smirked. ' Try me.'

' Damon, she wishes not to tell her story to you.' Stefan interrupted.

' I was born and raised in Bulgaria.' Katherine said, pretending Stefan never interrupted us. ' We immigrated here a few years ago, me and my parents.'

' Are your parents coming to visit us too?' I asked to keep the conversation going.

She sadly shook her head. ' Our house burned down a few weeks ago. My parents died in there. That's why I'm here.'

Stefan was right, I shouldn't have pushed her into telling me, but how could I know that her parents died?

' I'm sorry.' I mumbled. ' That must be hard for you. Sorry that I asked.'

' It's ok.' She replied, sending me a warm smile. ' You couldn't know.'

After that our conversation died, I simply didn't know what to say anymore, the only thing I did was cursing myself for asking her.

Luckily my father did have more to tell me, although I hoped he had mentioned everything earlier I'm glad he's talking now.

' Damon? Did I tell you we have vampires in Mystic Falls?' He asked seriously.

I shook my head. ' No father, u didn't tell me. Are u sure?'

' I am.' He answered. ' Don't worry, Jonathan Gilbert is already working on a device to track them down.'

' What kind of device?' The women named Pearl asked. ' I'm sorry for interrupting you but I'm just curious and the idea that there are vampires around scares me.'

' Some kind of compass Miss Pearl, I don't exactly know how it works.' My father answered. ' If you want to know more about it I'd suggest you go see Jonathan Gilbert.'

' Thank you.' She said, smiling warmly to him.

' What happens when you tracked the vampires down?' I asked, wanting more information. ' They kill you before you even know it.'

' Jonathan Gilbert is working on a second device which should take care of the problem.' My father answered. ' I don't know what it is either, he wants to keep it a secret, says he can't trust anyone with it.'

' I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later.' I said, closing the subject.

' Can I be excused?' Katherine asked. ' I'd like to do some more reading in the living room before I go to bed.'

' Sure Katherine.' My father answered. ' Take any book you want.'

She softly caressed my upper leg while standing up, what made me shiver over my entire body. Luckily no one noticed it.

' Thank u for dinner, mister Salvatore.' Katherine said. ' It was delicious.'

Before she left the dining room she turned around again. ' Goodnight boys.'

' Goodnight Katherine.' We both replied.

I never wanted to follow anyone that badly as I did on that very moment, I wanted to stay with her, get to know her better.

If I only knew back then what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Review and let me know if I should continue this. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	2. Her secret

**Hi guys, **

**Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts, even though there haven't been many, but I'm still verry happy with the ones I got. **  
**Every single one motivates me to continue this story. **  
**So, this is chapter 2 and it's still taking place in 1864. **  
**There's lots of Katherine and Damon in here. ;) **

**Btw, did anybody see the premier of season 4? It was awsome :D**  
**Nevertheless i'd rather had seen more Delena in it, but who knows we still might be surprised during the season. ;)**

**Enjoy Reading. **

**Schrijvertje**

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were running through the garden of our estate, I could hear them laugh and I was sure they were coming my way, what made me stay exactly where I was.

' Damon.' Katherine stated surprised when she saw me. ' What are you doing here?'

She stopped right in front of me, followed by Stefan who was even more surprised to see me.

' Damon?' Stefan asked confused. ' Aren't you supposed to be at the army?'

He was right, I was supposed to be at the army, I even left a few days ago, but something made me come back. That something was Katherine.

' I just got back here. I left the army, never liked it anyway.' I smirked. ' Way to much guys out there.'

' Does father know you are home again?' Stefan asked, looking slightly disappointed about my arrival.

' He knows.' I replied smiling. ' He told me I was a big disappointment, that I'm a stupid boy to leave the army like that. His usual bag of shit.'

Stefan raised an eyebrow. ' You know he's right, do you?'

' I don't care about the stupid army, Stefan.' I answered, letting my eyes slide to Katherine. ' I can have way more fun here.'

Katherine only stood there, she seemed happy with my return, although I had the idea she amused herself just fine with Stefan.

' Catch me if you can!' She suddenly yelled, running away from Stefan and me.

Stefan didn't go after her, he only looked at her while she was running away from him, so I took my chance.

' If you are not going after her, I will.' I said to him before I ran after Katherine.

She looked around to see if one of us was following her, but when she saw that I was right behind her she ran faster.

I had to admit she was fast, I could barely keep up with her, I had a good time though and I think she was having a good time too.

Katherine stopped underneath a tree, putting her hands in her side, breathing heavy.

' Don't tell me you are tired already.' I said when I arrived with her. ' I could have chased you a little longer.'

She chuckled. ' You like chasing girls, don't you?'

' I especially like chasing you.' I smirked.

' I'm glad you are back, Damon.' She said smiling. ' Now I have someone else to keep me company.'

' Didn't Stefan keep you company while I was gone?' I asked. ' It wouldn't be like my brother to not keep you company.'

' He did keep me company.' Katherine answered. ' It's just, he can be so boring sometimes.'

I grinned. ' Boring as in … ?'

' Well, he never was into doing something exciting.' She replied while she took a step closer to me, making the space between us almost disappear completely. ' He never was into doing something… naughty. If you know what I mean.'

I felt how my cheeks flashed red but on the same time I kept my head cool, what was hard since she was so darn sexy and obviously seducing me.

' Something naughty like…?' I asked, trying to lour her out.

' Like this.' She replied before kissing me fully on the lips.

I kissed her back, of course I did, I was crazy about the girl and all I wanted was to kiss her.

To my disappointment she pulled back when our kiss got more heated.

I rather had made love to her on that spot on that very own moment, but she didn't seem to be in to it.

' That was … fun.' I mumbled eventually.

She smiled. ' If you want to have some more fun, come to my room at midnight.'

Without giving me the chance to answer she pressed another kiss on my lips, moving her finger down my spine slowly, what made me shiver.

' I'll be expecting you.' Katherine said before she walked away from me.

For a few minutes I stood there, not able to move, not even able to think straight.

Nevertheless I had made my decision before I walked back to the house.

She made me an offer I just couldn't refuse.

Exactly at midnight I sneaked out of my room and went to Katherine's room on the tips of my toes.

I gave a soft knock on the door, which opened almost immediately.

Katherine practically dragged me into her room and closed the door again.

' Did anyone see you?' She whispered.

I shook my head. ' No, I can guarantee you no one saw me.'

Of course not, if my father found out about this, me being in the girl's room, he would skin me alive.

Stefan probably would do the same.

' Good.' She said softly. ' We don't want to get caught, do we.'

Since I was save inside her room, I allowed myself to take a good look at her.

She was wearing a white nightgown that reached just above her knees and since women don't wear their corsets to sleep I knew she was practically naked underneath it.

She grinned when she noticed that I was looking at her curves shamelessly.

' Do you think I'm beautiful Damon?' She asked.

' I think you are the most beautiful women I ever saw in my entire life.' I answered with a hoarse voice, moving closer to her.

She smiled when she pulled me against her, teasing me by keeping her lips just a few inches away from mine.

I couldn't help myself anymore, eager I kissed her on the lips and she answered it by kissing me back.

With the top of her tongue she opened up my lips a little more, what allowed her to gently slide her tongue into my mouth where it collapsed with mine.

I pushed her against the wall what made me able to press my body against Katherine's even harder.

Excitement was taking over my entire body as she softly nibbled the lobe of my ear.

Katherine moaned when I kissed her neck, letting my hand slide underneath her gown a little.

The little moans she let out even exited me more, I could feel it and I was sure she could feel it to.

Nevertheless something made me pull back, I was sensing that something was not right.

That's when I saw her face and it made me take a step back, wanting to run away screaming but at the same time I wanted to stay right where I was.

Her face had changed, dark pulsing wrinkles had appeared underneath her eyes and I could see the fangs that where sticking out between her teeth.

' Katherine… your face…' I stumbled shocked. ' What are you?'

It was a stupid question, I already knew what she was the moment I saw her fangs and I knew I should probably run away, but I didn't.

' I'm a vampire, Damon.' She answered smiling. ' Are you afraid of me?'

I shook my head determent. ' No.'

It was the truth, although I should be afraid of her, I wasn't.

I loved her so much I didn't care she was a vampire and even with the dark pulsing wrinkles underneath her eyes I still found her attractive.

' You are a brave guy, Damon Salvatore.' She said before she pushed me down on the bed, she landing on top of me.

Softly I let slide my hands over her body before I pulled her gown over her head.

I was right, the only thing she was wearing underneath it was a white underpants, the rest of her body was totally naked.

She gave me the time to take a good look at her barely covered body before she pressed her lips on mine again.

My hands fluttered over her entire body, which made her moan even more.

I let out a big sigh when she started to open up the buttons of the shirt that I was wearing, followed by her planting soft kisses over my entire upper body.

She was kissing my neck when we became one, moving our bodies in perfect synchrony and when she sank her teeth into my neck I barely felt it.

Katherine rolled of off me after we both climaxed, I kept my eyes shut for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of her breath and the scent of her body.

It was only then that I started to feel the bite marks, I rubbed my neck with my hand, finding traces of blood on it.

' Does it hurt?' Katherine asked.

' Just a little.' I replied. ' It doesn't matter.'

' Here.' She said while she bit her wrist open. ' Drink, it will heal your wounds.'

' If I drink your blood, won't I turn into a vampire too?' I asked, not sure if I should do what she said.

' No Damon, you won't.' She laughed. ' In order to become a vampire you have to drink my blood, then you have to die and after you came back you still have to feed to complete the transition.'

I took her hand in mine and started to drink her blood, to my surprise it tasted extremely good, she even had to push me away to make me stop drinking.

' That's enough Damon.' She said. ' Now be careful for a day, make sure you don't die and you will be fine. My blood should be out of your system by then.'

I rubbed my neck again, there were no more bite marks to be found, so it really worked.

' This is awesome.' I said to her. ' Do you realize what you could do with your blood? You could save so much lives, just by giving them a drop of your blood.'

' I'm not a walking medical supply cabinet, Damon.' She replied. ' If people knew what our blood could do, they still would kill us, they only would drain us of blood before they made an end to it.'

I smiled. ' I won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret.'

' Thank you.' She said. ' And I really hate to say this, but I think you should go back to your room.'

I sighed and crawled out of the bed, she was right though, I should head back to my own room.

Quickly I dressed myself again, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before I went to door.

' I love you, Katherine.' I said before I closed the door behind me and went back to my room.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2. :) So what did you think of it ? **  
**Let me know, review. :) I'm really curious what you guys think of it and even constructive critisism is welcome. I'm always willing to learn.**  
**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. **

**Schrijvertje**


	3. Founder's party

**Hi,**

**Here I am again with chapter 3.**

**Now someone asked me to put a little Stefan and Katherine moment in this chapter. **  
**Since that someone is the only one that has been reviewing this story, I tried my best to make something out of it.**  
**But the story is written out of Damon's point of view, what makes it harder to put a real Stefan and Katherine moment into the story. **  
**Btw, thanks for favoriting and following the story. :) It means a lot to me.**  
**Now i'm going to let you guys read. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

' Do you think I should ask Katherine to come to the founders party with me tonight?' I asked Stefan when we were sitting on the porch of the boarding house.

I know it was pretty risky to ask him that, but since I hadn't seen much action between Katherine and Stefan lately I decided to give it a go.

The two of them only had been hanging out as friends for weeks now and Katherine and I kept seeing each other at night, sneaking around.

To be honest, I was tired of sneaking around and I wanted to know how Stefan thought about her.

He chuckled. ' You don't have to ask her, she's already going with me.'

' With you?' I asked stunned. ' Then why didn't you tell me? What if I made a total fool out of myself by asking her?'

' Well, you didn't.' He replied. ' And yes she's going to the founders party with me. I asked her a few weeks ago and she said yes.'

I should have seen that one coming, of course he already asked her, he had been fancying the girl for more than a month now and for him it was the perfect opportunity to make a move on her.

' Great, now I don't have a date for the founders party.' I mumbled annoyed. ' Thanks brother.'

I wasn't really annoyed by the fact that I didn't have a date, I was annoyed by the fact that Katherine was going to the party with him. In my opinion she was my girlfriend, well yeah my sneaking around everybody's back girlfriend. We only had to make it official.

' You could go with Anna.' Stefan proposed. ' She's a nice girl. Very mature for her age.'

' She's a child Stefan!' I spat out. 'For God's sake Stefan, if anyone should go to the founders party with her it's you, she's closer to your age then to mine. I'm not a paedophile!'

' Fine, then go without a date.' Stefan simply replied. ' If you like Katherine too you will have win her for you fair and square.'

Great, now I hadn't a date to the founders party and I also had to win Katherine from Stefan if I wanted her for myself.

But he wanted me to win her for me on a fair way and that was exactly what I was going to do.

My baby bro might get his heart broken, but not me, Damon Salvatore would get the girl and I would do anything in my power to make it a sure thing.

I was leaning against the bar, sipping from my glass of Bourbon when I saw Stefan and Katherine entering the Lockwood mansion arm in arm.

I softly smiled to Katherine when she noticed me, followed by a soft head nod from her.

She looked stunning in the dress she was wearing and she was wearing her hair up what made her face even more perfect.

It should have been me who was walking there with her, not Stefan and I was determent to lour her away from him, even if it was only for one dance.

I stayed at the bar, ordering another glass of bourbon while I kept my eye on Katherine and Stefan.

My baby brother was now introducing her to the town's council, the look on his face disgusted me, it made me think about when we were children and he was showing of his new toys.

' I think you are better for her then he is.' I heard a girl's voice say.

It was Anna and she suddenly won a point at my side.

' How do you mean?' I asked. ' What do you think is wrong with my brother?'

' Nothing.' Anna replied. ' I only think you are better for her.'

' And why would you think that?' I asked before I took another sip of my glass.

' Katherine tells everything to my mother.' Anna explained. ' And sometimes, well actually almost every time I " accidentally" overhear them.'

' And is there anything in those conversations that I would like to know?' I asked.

' She likes the both of you.' Anna said. ' Both of you know what we are, the only difference is that you aren't scared of her, Stefan on the other hand was. She needed to compel him.'

' Wait what?' I asked confused. ' Compel my brother? What does that mean?'

' Mind compulsion.' Anna explained. ' She compelled your brother not to be afraid of her.'

' Any more information that I could use?' I asked greedy.

' She's been feeding you her blood, right?' Anna returned the question.

I nodded. ' Yes, I want to become a vampire as soon we are official. I'm willing to do it for her.'

' She's doing the same with Stefan, she feeds him her blood too.' Anna said. ' Under compulsion off course and that's why I think you are better for her. You are not afraid of what she is, your love for her is 100% real.'

' And Stefan's love isn't 100% real?' I asked confused by what the girl was telling me.

' He loves her, but he's afraid of what she is and now she compelled him to not be afraid of her.' Anna said. ' With that compulsion comes a part of fake love Damon, you have to understand that.'

I nodded. ' I understand.'

I did understand, nevertheless everything what Anna said broke my heart, Katherine hadn't made her choice yet and she was feeding the both of us her blood, what meant that she wasn't going to make her decision soon.

What if she liked Stefan better and choose him? It would break my heart into a million pieces .

' You have to be careful with her, you know.' Anna said. ' She can be pretty egoistic. If she doesn't want to choose she might just as well tag the two of you along. Humans are like toys for her, easily broken and even easier to replace.'

' Thank you, Anna.' I said. ' I know enough.'

I should have listened to the warning she gave me, but I was too stubborn to believe that Katherine would play me. For me it where just the words of a child and I still was determent that Katherine loved me.

I only got more sure of that when I saw her leaving Stefan's side, making her way towards me.

' I need a drink.' She sighed when she stood next to me.

She took my glass when I offered it to her and she downed it in one time. Damn the girl could handle her alcohol.

' This party is so lame.' She said, giving me my now empty glass back. ' All those people are boring.'

' Then you shouldn't have said yes when Stefan asked you to come with him.' I smirked while I refilled my glass. ' You should have waited for me to ask you out.'

' And when were you planning on asking me that?' She asked.

' I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me today.' I replied. ' Turns out Stefan already asked you and you said yes.'

' He asked me a few weeks ago Damon.' Katherine said. ' You weren't even back from the army when he asked me to come to this lame party with him.'

I chuckled. ' I know it's lame. I've been attending these parties since I was little. It's a town thing.'

' You know, he won't even dance with me.' She pouted. ' He simply refused when I asked him to dance with me.'

' That's my baby bro.' I replied laughing. ' He doesn't dance.'

She sighed. ' Won't you dance with me Damon?'

' It would be an honour to dance with you miss Pierce.' I replied smiling while I took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

I twirled her around the floor without much effort, she liked it and I wasn't planning to stop dancing with her until the music ended.

Even Stefan's angry glares couldn't ruin my moment with her, on that moment I couldn't care less about him, all I cared about was Katherine.

My sweet beautiful Katherine who I loved so damn much that I even forgot the warning words from Anna.

' Wait for me in my room tonight.' Katherine whispered in my ear when the music ended. ' I have to go back to my date now.'

' You can stay with me now.' I smirked while I twirled her around once again.

' We couldn't possibly do that to your poor brother.' Katherine chuckled. ' He's jealous already.'

I smiled. ' Ok then, I'll see you tonight.'

When I looked at Stefan I could see the jealousy drip of off his face and since I was enjoying it I quickly kissed Katherine on the cheek before she went back to him.

He putted his arm around her waist when she was back with him, giving me an angry glare which I answered with a smirk.

He could give me angry glares all night, at least I knew what I was doing tonight.

I was waiting in Katherine's room for an half hour when I finally heard her and Stefan walking into the hallway of her room.

She could be with Stefan now but I didn't matter because in a few minutes she would be with me, alone in her room.

' Goodnight Katherine.' I heard my brother say before he kissed her on the cheek.

I knew he kissed her on the cheek because I heard it, if Stefan's drool wasn't over her entire cheek I would be surprised.

' Goodnight Stefan.' She replied.

I heard how she laid her hand on the doorknob, she was just about to open the door when Stefan called her back.

' Yes Stefan.' She replied.

' I love you.' I heard him say.

After that it went quiet and a few seconds later I heard him walk away.

The door opened and a stunned looking Katherine came in, her fingers on her lips.

I immediately knew what happened, he kissed her and she had been surprised, but now it was my turn to sweep her off her feet.

I pulled her into my arms and tried to kiss her, but to my surprise she rejected me, she pushed me away.

' Not now Damon.' She said softly, turning her back at me.

' What? Why not?' I asked confused.

She didn't answer, she kept standing there with her back turned at me.

' You aren't going to tell me that my brother confessing his love to you meant something to you.' I said. ' Or did it?'

' I want to be alone Damon.' She whispered. ' Can you please leave?'

Well I guess it did mean something to her and in fact I really didn't like it.

' Are you in love with Stefan?' I asked softly.

I already knew what her answer was before she spoke the words and actually I didn't want to know it, but at the other hand I needed to know it.

' Yes Damon.' She replied. ' I'm in love with Stefan.'

Bam, what a shocker, there she ripped my heart out and she did tear it into a million pieces.

' But what about us?' I mumbled.

' There's no us Damon.' She replied. ' You were only for fun, I don't have any feelings for you.'

Like ripping my heart out and tear it into a million pieces wasn't enough, now she was even happily jumping on the remaining parts of it.

Without saying another word I left her room and went down the stairs to go outside. I needed some fresh air, on that moment I wasn't able to think straight.

She played with me. She tagged me along like a little puppy on a leash. I gave her my heart, I loved her so incredibly much and all I got in return was a big black hole where my heart used to be.

In my opinion Stefan stole her from me and he was going to pay for that. The rest of his live was going to be one big pile of misery and I was the one who was going to cause it.

What shall I say, revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

**Well , what did you think of it?**  
**Now I'm going to be mean, I'll only upload the next chapter if i get at least 5 reviews for this one. **  
**And come on, 5 reviews isn't to much to ask for, is it? **  
**Give me your opinion, tell me what you miss in the story or what you would like to happen. I love hearing other people's idea's. :)**  
**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget, Review ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	4. doppelganger

**Hi,  
**  
**So obviously I still didn't get the reviews i wanted, but i decided that i'd upload anyway. **  
**I'm having pretty much fun writing this story. A little motivation would only make it more fun. ;)**

**Enjoy reading. **

**Schrijvertje**

* * *

I was laying on the concrete of an empty road, the music of an outdoor party was the only company I had.

It seemed like a good spot to find a midnight snack later on the evening, when all the kids were going home, not aware of the dangers that were louring at them.

I heard them say it a thousand times. ' It's Mystic Fall's, nothing bad ever happens here.' Or ' Mystic Fall's is boring, nothing ever happens here.'

They wouldn't say that if they knew what creatures where living among them, if they knew they wouldn't be partying outside in the middle of the night.

I smiled, I would get my midnight snack soon enough, the Mystic Fall's kids where so naïve now a days.

It had been way different 165 years ago, people were afraid back then, they still believed in vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures. At least they were not stupid.

I only wish they had been that stupid, that they hadn't believed in vampires and werewolves, that they hadn't decided to protect the town from them by putting them all away.

That was exactly what happened 165 years ago, Mystic Fall's town council protected the town from supernatural creatures and because of that I lost Katherine.

My father was a smart man, he got suspicious about Katherine, he suspected that she was a vampire and he knew damn well that Stefan and I both were in love with the girl.

He took advantage of that, he spiked the drinks of Stefan and me with vervain hoping that Katherine would fed on one of us.

Apparently vampires got weakened by vervain, which made it safer to catch and eliminate them.

My old man got lucky, Katherine fed on Stefan and the vervain made her fell unconscious.

Right after that the council dragged her away, they locked her up in the church with the other vampires, which they exposed by using Jonathan Gilbert's devices. Turns out that he wasn't an old lunatic after all.

But of course Stefan and I couldn't just let her die, we both loved the girl so damn much and that's what got us on our heroic rescuing mission.

We were able to get Katherine out of the church before we got stopped by our father.

He demanded us to bring her back into the church, where she and the other vampires would be burned to death.

Stefan and I tried to convince him not to kill her, he could kill the others, only not her, we even told him that we both were crazy for the girl but he wouldn't listen.

As we refused to bring Katherine back into the church he pulled his gun, he fired two shots, straight into the hearts of me and my brother.

My old man just killed us without showing any grace.

When I woke back up I had a headache and I didn't exactly know where I was.

How could I be even alive? My father shot me right into the heart, I was supposed to be dead.

That's when I remembered Katherine feeding me her blood and the consequences / benefits that came with it.

She once told me how you turned into a vampire and this knowledge came right back up the moment I realized I wasn't dead.

The first step was drinking blood from a vampire, which I did and apparently it was still in my system.

The second step was dying, which I did too, what meant that I was in transition.

Now I only had to complete the last step to become a vampire, which was feeding on a human.

I played with the thought for a little while, but when I looked in the direction of the town and saw the smoke in the air, I knew it wasn't worth it.

The only reason that I wanted to become a vampire someday was to be with Katherine for eternity and she got burned.

I had made my decision, I would let myself die, even if it was a horrible painful dead with a lot of suffering.

But I didn't count on Stefan. He completed the transition, he fed on a human and he came to me with a gift or with someone he called a gift.

He tried to push me to feed but I rejected the offer, which made him bite the girl he brought with him.

The scent of the blood made my mind go crazy, I couldn't think straight anymore and I was so thirsty my troth felt like it was on fire.

I snapped when he pushed the girl into my lap, without even blinking an eye I fed on the girl and completed the transition.

I hated him for doing that, he tempted me to feed and until this day I still hadn't be able to forgive him.

After the day I turned into a vampire I left Mystic Fall's, I left everything behind, my home, my brother, my family and I became a creature of the night.

The only thing I took with me was the ring Stefan gave to me after I turned, he got it from the Bennet witch, Emily.

She told him that Katherine asked her to make two rings, one for me and one for Stefan, what allowed us to walk into the sun without burning.

After I left Mystic Fall's I saw Stefan once in a while, he was on and of his bunny diet, if he wasn't on his bunny diet he was a ripper. Tearing apart everyone who got in his way.

I once offered to help him, which he refused. He said that he didn't need my help, that he was fine on his own.

And now I was back in Mystic Fall's once again, back in my hometown and I had my reasons.

Although it had been 165 years ago, I still was in love with Katherine and Emily told me a little secret before I left town.

Underneath the church was a tomb where the vampires went in that fateful day, the tomb itself got locked with a spell but the vampires didn't die when the church burned down.

Emily told me that I had to wait for a comet that appeared every 165 years, the only thing I had to find after that was a Bennet witch to break the seal on the tomb and I would be able to get Katherine out.

The comet would appear soon and there should be a Bennet witch somewhere in Mystic Falls.

Now I only had to find her and I would be able to get Katherine back, at last.

A smile appeared on my face when I heard footsteps accompanied by a girls voice coming my way.

My midnight snack would be very surprised.

At least I thought she would be, but nothing was less true, I was the one who got surprised, even in a good way.

' Katherine?' I stated, an enthusiastic smile lingering around my lips.

How was it possible? Katherine should be in the tomb, not walking around freely calling with friends.

She looked up from her phone, which was still in her hand when I called that name, staring at me in confusion before answering.

' Uhm… No.' The girl said, looking around to see if there was anyone else in sight that I could be talking to. ' I'm Elena.'

' Oh…' I said, not sure if I could trust my own eyes. ' You just look, ...'

I shook my head frowning at the sight of the girl, she looked at me like I was some crazy man.

' I'm sorry.' I continued. ' You just really remind me of someone.'

I looked at her for a few more seconds before I continued the conversation, the girl might not be Katherine but she sure did look like her.

' I'm Damon.' I said.

' Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you are out here on your own in the middle of nowhere.' She replied, still not sure what she should think of me.

' You're one to talk.' I smirked. ' You're out here all by yourself.'

She shrugged. ' It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here.'

There was that famous line, if she only knew what bad could happen to her, especially in the middle of nowhere.

I hadn't the intention to hurt her though, she was way to interesting to use as a snack.

' I got into a fight with my boyfriend.' She said when I didn't answer.

' About what?' I asked. ' If I may ask.'

She shook her head, looking at the ground. ' Life, feature. He's got it all mapped out.'

' And you don't want it?' I asked slightly smiling.

She shrugged again and shook her head. ' I don't know what I want.'

' Well that's not true.' I said a bit arrogant. ' You want what everybody wants.'

' What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?' She replied smiling.

It made me laugh, I didn't expect to get that kind of answer from her but I found it entertaining.

' Well let's just say I've been around a long time.' I said, a grin still steady on my face. ' I've learned a few things.'

' So Damon, tell me, what is it what I want?' She asked, looking at me with her amazing brown orbs.

For God's sake she was flirting with me, that girl had a lot of nerve but I didn't mind.

' You want a love that consumes you.' I said while I took a few steps towards her. ' You want passion, adventure and even a little danger.'

She hesitated for a moment, letting the words I just said sink in not able to say anything back to me.

' So what do you want?' She asked suddenly.

I didn't expect her to ask me that, she caught me of guard, something no other girl ever had done before and on that moment I knew she was special. I had to keep her around.

' Uhm…' Was all I could get out, luckily I got saved by a car that drove towards her.

The man behind the wheel honked two times and Elena turned towards the car.

' That's my parents.' She said smiling.

' Looks like you have to go.' I replied. ' Don't keep your parents waiting.'

She laughed while she took a few steps to the car. ' Goodbye Damon.'

' Goodnight Elena.' I answered, not able to take my eyes away from her.

She was just about to step into the car when she turned back around.

' Am I ever going to see you again?' She asked hopefully.

' Probably you will Elena.' I replied giving her a quick wink. ' I was planning on staying in town for a few weeks.'

She smiled at me once again and stepped into the car, leaving me behind alone again.

I defiantly wanted to see Elena again but first I had to pay a visit to my brother and my nephew Zack.

Since one girl knew I was in town the news could travel very fast and I liked to surprise them with a visit.

As soon that the car was gone I headed to the boarding house.

I never heard the crash which made history repeat itself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review! :D**

**Schrijvertje**


	5. Looking for a partner in crime

**Hi,  
**  
**Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts. They always make me smile and that's exactly why I like them so much. :)**  
**So here's a little Halloween present, the next chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

When I arrived at the boarding house I politely knocked on the front door.

I could have walked in there without knocking or ringing the bell, but for this one time I hadn't the intention to surprise or scare them.

The only reason that I went out there was the girl, Elena. I needed to tell Stefan about her and I needed to know what it meant that she looked exactly like Katherine.

But it wasn't Stefan who opened the door, instead my nephew Zack stood in front of me and his jaw dropped when he saw who had knocked on the door.

' Damon? What the hell are you doing here?' He asked startled. ' I didn't know you were around.'

' It's nice to see you too, Zack.' I replied while I made my way inside. ' Is my brother around?'

He didn't seem too happy with the fact that I entered the house and he came after me when I made my way to the living room.

' Stefan's not here Damon.' He said. ' I don't know when he is getting back.'

' I have time.' I smirked while I took Stefan's whiskey from the liquor table and poured myself a glass. ' I'll wait for him right here.'

I frowned when I took a sip from the whiskey, Stefan had the same bad taste in his liquor as he had in the blood he drank.

' How long have you been in town?' Zack asked tensed.

' Just a few days, little nephew.' I replied smiling. ' But why does it look like you are not very happy to see me?'

' Those animal attacks. Was it you?' He asked. ' Did you kill those people?'

I nodded. ' I have to eat too, you know.'

' God, and I've been blaming Stefan.' He sighed. ' I've been blaming him when he told me he didn't do it.'

' Looks like you have to apologize when he gets back home.' I replied. ' Is he still on his bunny diet?'

' Yes he is.' Zack answered. ' So Damon, what brings you here?'

' Can't a guy just visit his brother and his nephew whenever he likes?' I asked. ' What's with all the questions Zack?'

' How long are you planning to stay?' He asked, ignoring my question.

' I think I'm staying around for a little while.' I answered smiling. ' I found something interesting earlier this evening and I'm planning on doing some more research.'

' On what? What are you up to Damon?' Zack asked.

' What is this? An interrogation?' I asked back, starting to get annoyed by his continuing questions.

' Since I presume that you will be staying here, I'd rather know what's keeping you busy.' Zack answered. ' I'm still waiting for an answer.'

' Does the name, Elena, sound familiar to you?' I asked smiling. ' Brunette, brown eyes, around the age of 17?'

' Elena Gilbert.' Zack stated. ' Stay away from her Damon. She's a good girl and not some toy for you to play around with.'

Elena Gilbert? That was her full name, she was a accrue from Jonathan Gilbert? Then how was it possible she looked exactly like Katherine?

' I don't need you to tell me what I should do or not Zack!' I snarled at him, really getting annoyed.

' I'm only saying that you have to leave her alone!' He snapped back at me.

That was a mistake, a big mistake, before he even saw it coming I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

' Now listen very carefully Zack.' I hissed, piercing my blue eyes into his. ' First of all, I do whatever I like. Second of all, this is my house and you are damn lucky you can live in it. So if you want to keep living in it, I suggest you stop annoying me.'

' Is that a threat ?' He asked out of air.

' Call it whatever you like.' I snarled. ' But if you call it a threat, consider yourself lucky, I could just as well kill you in a heartbeat.'

' Let go of him, Damon.' I heard behind me.

I dropped Zack on the floor smiling, turning around to see a soaked Stefan standing in the doorway.

' Well hello to you too brother.' I said grinning. ' Did you go out for a late night swim?'

' Why are you here Damon?' Stefan asked his eyes narrowed by the sight of me standing in the living room.

' Isn't anybody at all happy to see me?' I asked aggravated. ' What with the: Hello Damon? How have you been Damon? It's nice to see you Damon.'

' What do you want Damon?' Stefan asked. ' I know you only come here when you are up to something.'

' Fine, I'll tell you why I am here as soon that you told me why you are soaking wet.' I replied, sitting back down on the sofa.

' To be honest Stefan, I'm pretty curious about what happened too.' Zack said, still rubbing his soar troth.

' A car drove off Wickery bridge.' Stefan said. ' I jumped after it, but I could only save a girl, it was too late for the lady and the guy.'

' Wait, what girl? What lady and which guy?' Zack asked confused. ' Stefan do you know who they were?'

He shook his head. ' No, but the girl, she looked exactly like…'

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should continue talking or keeping it for himself.

' Like Katherine.' He decided. ' She looked exactly like Katherine. The only difference is that she's human, I heard her heartbeat.'

So Stefan already found out about her, not in the best way of course, but he knew about her existence and that kind of annoyed me. Now I didn't have a secret anymore, no more telling Stefan about what I found out.

' Elena.' I stated.

' Who?' Stefan asked confused.

' The girl you pulled out of the water.' I replied. ' Her name is Elena.'

' How do you know her name ?' Stefan asked, not believing a single word I was saying.

' Zack told me.' I smirked. ' I met her just about an hour ago.'

' Then why weren't you there to save them?' Stefan hissed. ' If you were there, why didn't you save them when you heard the crash.'

' Honestly Stefan, I was long gone when that happened. I didn't hear anything.' I replied, stunned that he was trying to blame me. ' But for the record. How is she?'

' Except for the fact that she just lost her parents she's ok.' Stefan said. ' But what do you care? She's just a silly little human to you, right?'

' She looks like Katherine, Stefan.' I answered. ' She's interesting, that's all. I don't give a damn about her.'

That was a lie. Although I just met her I already cared for that girl more than I would ever admit to anyone, not even to myself.

She was interesting, but not only because she looked like Katherine. There was something about her that made me care for her and I was determent to find out what it was.

' Don't mess around with her Damon.' Stefan warned me. ' The girl just lost her parents, she has enough on her head already.'

' Who said I was going to mess around with her?' I smirked.

Stefan shook his head and sighed before he turned his attention back to Zack, who was standing in the living room like he was frozen solid.

He was staring at the exact same spot for several minutes without saying anything before he looked back at us.

' I need to call the council.' Zack said. ' If Grayson and Miranda are really dead, it would be horrible.'

He shook his head before he walked out of the living room dumbfounded.

' So Stefan, how long have you been in town?' I changed the subject smoothly.

' I'm back since a few months.' Stefan answered. ' But still Damon, what exactly brings you here? You never come back to Mystic Falls for no reason.'

' Guess how many years it has been since Katherine got locked in that tomb.' I smirked.

' It has been 165 years since she got locked in there.' Stefan said. ' And she may stay there forever if it's up to me.'

' Exactly brother, 165 years have passed.' I replied. ' And in a few months the comet is coming back, you know the one were Emily Bennet was talking about.'

' You are planning to get her out, aren't you?' Stefan asked frowning. ' Why the hell would you do that Damon? She tagged us along, she compelled us to love her. Why would you want to get her out of that tomb?'

' That's where you are wrong.' I said. ' She never compelled me to love her, I loved her all along, even when I found out what she was.'

' Then still she tagged you around.' Stefan said. ' So I'm still not getting why you want to get her out.'

' Because I still love her Stefan.' I replied. ' I never stopped loving her and she's the only thing on this entire planet that I still care about.'

' After so many years you still feel for her?' Stefan asked. ' Come on Damon, move on. I have done it and if I can do it you can too.'

' I don't want to.' I answered. ' The only thing I want is to get her out of that tomb and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it.'

' Not a single hair on my body that's thinking about getting her out of that tomb.' Stefan replied. ' How are you even going to get her out of there? Don't you need a Bennet witch?'

I nodded. ' Exactly and I've got the information that there should be living one in Mystic Falls. '

' And you expect this witch to just help you?' Stefan asked laughing. ' You are smarter than this Damon.'

I smirked. ' I'll make her help me.'

' How?' Stefan asked.

' I can be very convincing if I want to.' I replied. ' But since you are refusing to help me. I'm not going to tell you more about my plan.'

Stefan sighed. ' Fine, I don't even want to know your stupid plan.'

I smirked and drank up the last bit of whiskey that was in my glass, putting the glass back on the table before I made my way out of the living room.

' Oh and Stefan.' I said turning around in the doorway. ' You really should get yourself another brand of whiskey.'

After that I walked out of the living room and out of the boarding house, continuing my search for the Bennet witch.

But first I had to make a quick stop at the hospital, I had to be sure that Elena really was ok.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **  
**Don't forget to review, tell me what you think about it. **

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
